Princess Isabella
by Midnite Walker
Summary: Bella has not seen them for over 100 years what will happen when they come for her corination to be the Volturi Princess. All Vamp!
1. Prologue

It has been 100 years since I've seen _him. _I'll just tell you who i am my name is Isabella Swan Hale Volturi. i am known as the dark princess assassin, but also someone very nice. i am 100 years old in vamp years but in human I'm 117. Aro(a.k.a daddy) is my father. and my uncles are Marcus & Caius. and to those who noticed Hale in my last name are very smart cause i used to be part of the Cullen family. just to let you know i was living with them for 3 years. but let me tell you one more thing i am going to be crowned princess in about a week no one really knows about me they usually die when they do.

* * *

hope you like the little bit i am giving you i just need 3 reviews to write the first real chapter. please review

_**Midnite**_


	2. Talking to Aro

I'm sitting in my room thinking in about a week it will be my coronation. I will be the official princess of the volturi. Every vampire has to be there. There has been some talk about who I am. But mostly they call me the dark princess assassin. Since mostly I take care of all the fighting and I kill about 30 vamps a month. Which my father doesn't approve of. I stop thinking about that when i hear footsteps coming towards my room. then they knock. knock knock. I already know who it is it Jane. Jane has like become my daughter of sorts and her brother is also like a son. Jane comes in.

"oh mother Aro would like to speak with you about something" said Jane.

" alright come lets go see what the old goose ball wants." we went to the throne room which now has 4 chairs instead of 3. since Aro turned me i became in charge also. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis are also there.

" princess ther you are we've been looking for you all morning." said my uncle Marcus.

" i've been in my room the whole time dear uncle Marcus, and hello to you uncle Cauis." "well what did you want daddy!" i said.

" well since your corination is in about a week i have called some friends to come earlier since they will be staying for a while after the corination for a visit." siad Aro

no he only has one coven that he is really good friends with he doesn't mean the _cullens_. "_**No**_" i hissed. " you don't mean the cullens do you!" i was getting angry at him.

"well who else do you think." said Aro

* * *

well i know its kinda short but i try my best its my first fanfic so be nice. please review and tell me if ther is anything that will make it better. i just need 5 reviews to do the next chapter please.

**Midnite**


	3. Runaway Princess

_thanks for the reviews. bellas has 2 powers she is a shield and she can take any power she wants. so really she has a bunch. she will use one of her powers in this chapter hope you like it_.

**Midnite**

* * *

As soon as he said that I ran. I just ran, I didn't know where I was going. After about an hour of running I stopped. I noticed that I was in Spain. I just sat down and called Aro.

" where are you? When are you coming back?" these were the first words out of Aro's mouth.

" I'm in spain don't worry I'm fine, ill teleport home soon so don't wait up ok," that was all I said and I hung up. After an hour in spain i teleported into the throne room. and of course they were as i left them.

"Bella don't you dare do that again you shouldn't act like a teenager," said Aro.

"Yes you need to act like a proper princess," said Marcus.

"Brothers, she is only 17 give her some slack, to you she might be 100 but she is stuck in her teen years," said Cauis.

"at least you understand uncle Cauis. well is there anything else you need or is that all you wanted to tell me."

"actually they are coming tomarrow," Aro said.

"NO" i hissed again."at least you could have given me an earlier warning."

" so since that is settled you just go have fun tonight ok," Aro said.

" alright come on Jane lets go get ready."

* * *

hope you liked the chapter. i'll write more soon. give reviews please.

**Midnite**


	4. Night out

Well I forgot to tell you some important things. First Bella has light purple eyes that get darker when she's thirsty. Next she can sleep, but when she does its only for about 3-5 hours a week. And before the chapter I'll tell you how everyone looks like & there power.

* * *

Bella- 5ft 9in has dark brown with hints of light brown wavy hair that reaches below her butt- is a shield, and can take any power she wants-is 17

Jane-5ft 8in has shiny brown hair that reaches above har butt- can make you think of pain-is 15

Felix-6ft 0in has black hair-is the strongest vampire- is 17

Corin-5ft 8in has short blonde curly hair-can change her features and other peoples to- is 17

Alec-5ft 8in has shiny brown hair- can cut off your senses- is 15

Heidi-5ft 8in has medium long reddish brown hair-she can persuade you to do anything- is 17

Demetri-6ft 1in has black hair- can find any vampire with his mind-is 17

Chelsea-5ft 8in has light brown hair that reaches below her shoulders- can strenghten and break ties with each other- is 16

Afton-5ft 11in has black hair-can show you images in your mind- is 17

Renata-5ft 9in has black curls down to the middle of her back-is a phisical shield- is 17

Santiago-6ft 0in has dark brown hair-has telekinesis- is 18

* * *

**Jane's p.o.v**

well after we left Aro, Marcus, and Cauis we went to go get ready to go to Sparks. That is mothers vampire club. We go every few days. Me my mate Felix, Corin her mate Alec(a.k.a my brother), Heidi her mate Demetri, Chelsea her mate Afton, Renata her mate Santiago, and mother are all coming to the club. When we were all ready we went on our motorcycles. More mine, mothers, Corins, Heidis, Chelseas, and Renatas since were the only ones who bought them. I rode my red one with Felix. Mother rode her dark purple one. Corin rode her silver one with Alec. Heidi rode her gold one with Demetri. Chelsea had her dark blue one with Afton. and Renata had her dark green one with Santiago. When we got into the parking lot the men whistled all right. especially at mother since she was the only one by herself.

it was close to midnight and mother passed out so i took taxi withalec and mother while Felix rode mine and Corins her.

**Bella's p.o.v**

after so many drinks and dancing i passed out. i could hear voices but did't pay attention since i was tired. i was being carried and to my understanding it was Alec. as soon as we got home i was still in Alecs arms so i just teleported to my room. and i connected my mind with all theres and told them i was going to sleep and i was in my room. they answered back,

" well nite mother see you in the morning." said Jane.

" have a goodnite mom" said Alec

all the others just said good nite. and with that i was sleeping like a baby.


	5. There here!

When I woke up I had a major headache. I looked at the clock it was 5:00 a.m. so that meant I slept for 5 hours. I connected my mind with Aro and asked him what time the _Cullen's_ were going to come.

He said ( they will be here around 6:30 a.m.) oh god I only have an hour and a half. So I hopped into the shower and got ready. It was 6:20 when I entered the throne room with my cloak on. I sat down in my throne next to Aro. After a few minutes I put my hood up and Felix came in with them on his heels then Aro started speaking.

" hello my friends how are you doing?" he said.

" we are good Aro. Is that the princess sitting next to you." Carlisle said pointing to me.

" why yes I'd like you to meet Princess Isabella." said Aro and they gasp at the name. I put my hood down said hello and told Felix to bring everyone. As soon as they saw my face they all screamed "Bella". and then I felt immense pain I fell to my knees. The only time that happens is when I take someone's power. then i heard many voices in my head

oh my god its bella- Alice and Rosalie

my baby sis is alive- Emmet and Jasper

my little girl is ok- Esme

shes alive- Carlisle

my love- Edward

then Jane, Felix, Corin, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, Chelsea, Afton, Renata, and Santiago came running to my side. they helped me get up i could feel thier emotions they were worried. i said i was fine and said " long time no see." to the Cullens. " so why don't i show you to your rooms and later we can talk k."

"sure" they said at the same time. so we were walking down the hall and stopped in front of a room and said " Alice, Jasper this is your room i'll come and get you later so we can talk ok.''

'' alright its nice to see you again Bella" Alice said with sadness in her tone.

" thank you Bella" said Jasper. so we started down the hall again and i decided to try out my new power

bella so pretty- Rose

the rest were just confused. then i stopped in front of two doors,one on my right and one on my left. " the one on the left is Carlisles and Esmes. the one on my right is Roses and Ems." was all isaid and i started down the hall with Edward behind me. we stopped in front of another door. " this is your room i'll come back to get you soon so we can talk alright."

'' sure , but Bella are you really going to be the volturi princess.'' Edward said

'' well duh then i wouldn't be here." and i walked down the hall to my room. as soon as i got in i started to cry i couldn't help it, what i really wanted to do was to start talking to everyone again and be in Edwards arms again just like it used to be before they left. i stopped crying and cleaned my self off to get ready to tell them my story.

* * *

well what do you think hope u liked it. please review and give any suggestions you got the more the better.

**Midnite**


	6. Story timepart 1

sorry i haven't updated in a long time hope u like the chapter **MIDNITE**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

After i finished getting ready i left my room. I walked to Edward's room and knocked. " Come in " he said. " It's just me, come on so we can get the rest of your family." The minute i said that he was standing right in front of me. " Bella i'm s-sor......" I cut him off.

" Don't say it, it won't mean anything whats done is done. He stayed quiet the rest of the way to get the others. I knocked on Rose's and Esme's door. Then all four were standing beside me. i just kept walking they followed. I stopped in front of Alice's room and she came out with Jasper right behind her. That little physic pixie i said in my head. Then i told the others to meet me in the meeting room( using my power of course ). We only used it for emergencies. And right now was an emergency. When i opened the door to the meeting room i saw Jane, Alec, Felix, Corin, Afton, Renata, Chelsea, Heidi, Demetri, and Santiago sitting on one side of the table. I went to go take a seat at the head of the the Cullens took their seats across form the others. When everyone was comfortable i spoke up. " So what do you guys want to know?" i asked everyone.

Carlisle spoke, " Well at least how you got here and if it is ok why you didn't tell us you were a vampire?" Then Jane spoke.

" Mother how did you meet the Cullen's? " Jane said. The Cullen's gasped at that, i gave Jane a glare. I decided to answer Carlisle first.

" I'll start with your question first. " i said to Carlisle. " Well a week after you all left, Aro sent Jane, Felix, Alec and corin to kill me." they hissed at that. " But when they found me they didn't, they brought me here to Volterra instead. They brought me to Aro and started to talking to him. to what i heard they said there powers didn't work on me. Then after a good 5 minutes Aro grabed my hand and said ' my child i think you are a shield ' after he said that he told me either chose death." they hissed again that was getting annoying. " or become a vampire. i told him i didn't care so he chose vampire for me. Then he bent down and bit my neck. Then 2 days later i wake up in my new room filled with many vampires. they were here." i said pointing to the others. " After Aro told me what was going on he said that i had 2 powers. The first a shield of course and the other was i can take any power i want but it has many sides to it. like i can take away your power completey, give someone some power or take a bit for myself but i usually do it by acciddent. Thats why i feel on my knees this morning. I have taken Edward's, Alice's, and Jaspers power. If there are new powers at the ball i might faint because of so much power. so just expect that all right." they nodded there heads in agreement. " Now anything else you want to talk about." I said.

" Well you didn't answer my question mother or the second question of the Cullen's." Alec said. god can't he just be quiet. he and Jane think the same things so it's always there question.

" Fine i Didn't go looking for you guys because Eddie here said not to. he said not to ever try to look for you guys and he promised you guys wouldn't ever see me again.'' they started to glare at him i felt bad but he deserved it. Jane decided to interupt.

" well mother how did you meet the Cullens. you keep not answering me." sigh, '' well..........

* * *

sorry again for taking so long. i've had school homework ect.. well hope you liked the chapter the next will be how she met the Cullen's

**Midnite**


	7. Authors Note

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. i have been busy lately. i will update as soon as possible. don't get mad. =)**


	8. Story timepart 2

Sorry for taking so long have been busy these last months

**Midnite**

* * *

Bella pov

"well actually how i met them......" i said until Carlisle interuppted and said

" why don't we tell them if it's ok i mean."

" sure you guys go ahead and tell them, i'll just listen." i sat there indicating for him to start. but before he can start Alec and Jane speak up.

Alec said" mom why don't you tell the story?"

then Jane said" yeah we want to here you tell it."

"No, Carlisle will tell it, and you will listen since you want to know so bad." i said with my famous glare. i usually use it when i have had enough.

"ok" they say at the same time. they are scared of me like everyone else. just because they're my kids doesn't mean they get special treatment.

"well, one night while i was out hunting by myself i found a small campsite and inside the tent was Bella by herself crying. when she noticed me she screamed and cried even harder." Carlisle said.

god if he keeps telling the others i was a cry baby i won't hear the end of it. they'll keep bothering me about it. then he went on.

"as soon as i got her quiet i noticed she looked about 10 years old. i asked her, her name she said isabella of course. she had big brown eyes that were a bit red and puffy. with pretty light brown hair

that reached in the middle of her back. from what i could see it looked like she hadn't eaten for quiet a while." i stopped him to tell them i would be right back.

as soon as i was out of the room i ran to my secret hide out. at least that is what i would call it. really it was a medium sized room in one tower no one went into much. i had asked Aro if i could have

the room for myself.

**

* * *

_flashback_**

"Aro why doesn't anybody go into the tower all the way by the wall that surrounds the city.'' i had asked eagerly.

"well since sometimes the sun hits the window alot some just don't like it in there," he could see where it was going and said,"why don't you just have the tower and i'll let everyone know not

to go in there does that sound okay."he said

"thankyouthankyouthankyou" and i ran to my tower.

**_end of flashback_**

* * *

i went all the way to the top of the tower and since it was now night it was ok. i had been talking with the Cullens for quiet a while. i walked out and enjoyed the night sky. the stars were

out and they big and bright. after about 15min i went back to go listen to there side of the story.

* * *

i'm still thinking about the rest so i'll just give you this right now. hope it ok for now, i'll right more soon.

_**Midnite**_


	9. Sorry another Authors note

Right now I I'm not sure what will go next so please review and give me some ideas. Oh and remember in the prologe how I said she lived with them for 3 years I actually meant to put 5 years. Will write more soon. please review

**Midnite**


	10. The story keeps going

Sooooooooooooo sorry I've haven't updated in so long. Trying to finish school and there making us work in overdrive. Will try to update faster please don't hurt me I'm very delicate.

**Midnite**

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V**_

When I got back they were just staring at each other. So I just sat back down at the head of the table and told Carlisle to keep going.

"Well as I was saying, it looked like she hadn't eaten in a while so I offered to take her home and feed her," said Carlisle.

Esme started talking out of nowhere and kept going as if she was the one telling them. "When he brought her home I saw her and began to worry. I mean the poor girl was very thin and pale and looked very weak." She stopped and Carlisle took over.

"We fed her and she ate everything we put on the plate. After she was done I checked her health to see if she was ok. When I was done she was very healthy but a bit underweight," said Carlisle.

I was tired of them going back and forth I was starting to get a headache. I wonder if vampires can even get headaches, I was getting one just cause I was thinking about it. Esme started talking again telling them what happened after he checked me to see if I was ok.

" When they came back down I noticed she needed a bath. I decided to give her some of Alice's clothes showed her the bathroom and told her how to work the shower. After I left her I started talking to Carlisle trying to persuade him to let me keep her. But he kept saying what about the kids, and where are we going to put her. After she came down nice and fresh he looked at her then said ' Fine but you need to ask her if she wants to stay,'. I got so excited I ran to her human speed of course and asked her if she wanted to stay." She stopped talking and looked at Carlisle to keep going.

" When Esme asked her if she wanted to stay all she said was ok before asking where she was going to sleep. What I did then was funny I grab all of Edwards things and put them in the garage. It was the second time we have done that to him." Carlisle started to laugh as did the others.

Then all of a sudden Alice spoke up. " Oh, I remember that I had a vision of that happening and saw Bella just sitting down watching Carlilse move his things. As soon as I understood what was going on I told the others i would meet them later. But of course Jasper didn't want me alone so he came with me to shop for Bella."

"At first I had no idea why Alice was shopping for a younger girl until i asked what the hell she was doing. She then told me about the vision she had about Bella becoming part of the family. In the beginning I thought they were crazy wanting to keep a human girl with a family of vampires, but after we met her a while before the others she wasn't that bad and we were okay with it." Jasper was always nice and the feelings I was feeling from him were weird it felt like he missed me after all this time.

"After that she met Rose,Em,and Edward. They fell in love with her instantly." said Carlisle.

"Yeah the little squirt was pretty cute and my Rosie instantly said 'she is my baby and i'll protect her no matter what' it was awesome when they said she was part of our family. I mean i had some to pick on." said Emmett.

"After that she ended up becoming Isabella Swan-Hale. So everyone knew her as mine and Rosalie's younger sister and she did look a lot like us but instead she had brown hair." Jasper said, i could always feel great when around him he did act like my older brother.

* * *

Again i am sorry for taking so long at least school is over that way i can work on this more. please enjoy and don't hurt me.

_**Midnite**_


	11. Not Very Sure What To Call It

Bella P.O.V

After telling them how I met the Cullen's they said they wanted to talk to me. Of course they were talking to me since I was reading there minds. They all had the same thought 'What happened to make them leave her?'.

"Well, um, anymore questions?" I had to ask since no one was talking.

"Actually yeah Bells, we want to know why they left before your 16th birthday?" said Mr. I want to know everything Felix.

"Um, well..." I got to stop saying um amd well. I looked at the Cullens and they had very sad faces. Then Mr. Edward decided to speak.

"We left to keep her safe. She was in our world for too long and we..." The others hissed when he said we, I wonder why? "I mean I thought she deserved a real human life thinking there were no such things as vampires." The way he said it depressed me. I might say I don't love him but no matter what he will always be my mate. But the thing is I don't want to believe it he has hurt me to much who knows he might hurt me again and I don't want to go through the pain again if he leaves.

"Well now that we are done i'm out of here." As soon as I left they all scattered.

* * *

Bella P.O.V [ Her Corination ]

Well todays the day were I offically become the Princess and new leader. The last few days with the Cullens here have been interesting. Now it seems I'm friends with all of them again. But not Edward, to me it seems he hiding and in much pain, so yeah everything is kinda back to normal...almost.

Right now I'm getting all fancy wearing a dress and heals and such things. The dress was a black that reached just a little below my knee. It had a purple sash around my waist, and an open back. It was simple yet elegant. I put on my black heels before doing my hair.

But just as I was about to start on my hair a little pixie came in.

"Bella can I please do your hair? Pretty please with blood on top," Said Alice. I coulndn't help but laugh, she really wanted to do my hair for some odd reason. So I let her do it, it was pretty she put it in a half up half down with some curls here and there.

I looked at Alice and she was gorgeous like always. "Alice, you look amazing," she just smiled a bit. She was wearing a long yellow dress with white accessories. Then we just walked down when I remembered something.

"Oh wait, I forgot my robe. I have to go get it, wait right here," I said.

"Sure just hurry up cause people are starting to come in," said Alice. With that I teleported to my room and grabed my purple robe put it on before I teleporting back to Alice.

"Ok I'm ready to go are you?" I asked.

"Yep lets go," said Alice.

Once we were in the throne room (this is where we were having the party) I went to Aro who was talking to J and A (Jane and Alec for those who were confused =]). "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Just sit there and look pretty," Alec said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up your just jealous you aren't as pretty as me," I said back playfully.

* * *

Sorry for takin so long I understand if u hate me =[ Well hope you like what I could think of. I shall try harder to think faster.

_**Midnite**_


	12. Sorry!

I thinking about ending the story, I have been to busy to do anything with it. But also if anyone who might like to take over just pm me that way I can post up who will be the new writer.

Thanks for everyone who has read so far, hope you liked it, again I'm sorry. **_Midnite_**


	13. I'm Back!

Since no one wanted to take over I will try and do a chapter every two or three weeks. High school is a bit higher on my list of to-do's. At the moment I am trying to figure out the next chapter so please be patient. I'm sorry for leaving but I will try to do good this time. So bear with me when I say i'm trying my best to keep you interested in the story for which I have not paid any attention to for a very long time.

_**Midnite =)**_


	14. Corination's take forever!

Hi everyone, I tried my best for this chapter, I hope you like it, please send ur opinion.

_**Midnite**_

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

"Well sweety, just have fun. In about an hour will do the corination as it should be then you leave to go to your club like you planned earlier." Eh, Aro you said we would do it faster your a mean person. I thought that as i smiled and said sure.

"Ok, if you say so, come you guys lets go mingle with these snobby ass vamps." Oops imma be yelled at.

"Now don't say such rude things Isabella!"

"Don't worry Aro, you know mom will be a nice when talking to them, unless they anger her, then we're all dead."

"You know what Alec, you talk like I let my anger get the better of me!" I do not, I am a good person. Most of the time. Sometimes. Maybe. Agh, I really want to take a nap.

"Oh nooo, that's not true, you are as nice as tiger after being fed." Stupid Alec.

"I have the right to ground you, so stop takling."

"Aro I think we should just get this over with, before someone dies." Yay go Jane, that's my girl.

"I agree with Jane, if I remember correctly when you were human you could be pretty stubborn." Oh I forgot about Alice.

"I agree with them both, I wanna go to my club so I can actually party, plus these are your people not mine. I just help here and there, you know the only reason we are doing this is to appease them." Hahaha i'm correct, please say yes!

"Fine. We'll start in a few minutes so tidy yourself up and wait for my signal."

"Yay, great job girls, give me a high five!" They looked at each other before laughing while giving me my high five. Those crazy girls, it's just a high five?

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, please can I have your attention." It's always amazing how he can get everyone's attention so quickly. But that's how it is when you are a Volturi.

(Silence)

"Ok, we are going to go ahead with the corination a bit earlier than planned so if you could all find your seats, we will start momentarily." After everyone found their seats he started again but on stage with Macus and Caius by his side.

"Hello everyone I hope you had a good start to your evening."

"Yes, as you all know Aro's daughter will now be crowned Princess, so she will officially be of help to us when condeming those against us. So let me warn you when I say she isn't always in a forgiving mood." Oh uncle Caius, always trying to scare people.

"Besides that please welcome my niece Isabella Swan H. Volturi!" Uncle Marcus has always been my favorite.

I walk up on stage and everyone is cheering and yelling Isabella.

**_("Long live Princess Isabella, long live Princess Isabella!")_**

As I am walking I take a notice to my surroundings. The stage has four chairs in the middle, one is for me and the other for my da and uncles. The room itself is covered with vampires from everywhere in the world. All coming to watch me put a stupid crown on my head. The walls are covered in black and purple curtains ad bows. The floor is white marble and almost as hard as me. I smile as I think of the times me and the gang would break the floor while messing around in here. Sometimes it was an accident others not so much.

I finally make it towards Aro and the others and stand before them.

"Will you Isabella Swan H. Volturi accept the role as leader for all fellow vampires?" Yay Aro started.

"Yes."

"Will you promptly jugde those who need to be punished correctly and without a biased opinion?"

"Yes." I couldn't help but smile at that. Half of the punishments are personal.

"Finally do you accept being our Princess, in which you will do as told and tell those what to do?"

"Yes." I want to leave, i'm tired of standing, not really.

Then Aro, Marcus, and Cauis said this all at once like as planned.

"By the power vested in us we grant you the power to do as you wish for you are now a full flegded Volturi, and have power over every vampire in exsistence from now till you perish." Which could be never but whatever.

Then Marcus put the crown upon my head and everyone cheered and jumped up and down. For this was a historic moment for all who witnessed a vampire not known by many become a Volturi leader.

Then everyone went back to talking and having a good time.

"Alrighty then, since that is over imma leavin. Come on you guys lets go and party!"

* * *

**_Jane's P.O.V._**

We all changed, evryone was going, even the Cullen's. Well except Carlisle and Esme.

We were waiting for mom in the garage while deciding what kind of transportation we could take.

That's when mom came down looking like...

* * *

Hello there sorry for the wait. I did this kinda thinking about other things so if there are mistakes my bad. Again pls review, and be easy I am trying to get a hold on things.

_**Midnite**_


	15. Cars, Bikes, and Tanya?

Hi there people, i'm trying to get better at this so stay with me, and for those who have, thanks for inspiring me.

_**Midnite **_

* * *

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

We were all waiting for Bella to come down and deciding who would go in what car.

"Hmmm...why not just take our bikes like always and the Cullens take the Mitsubishi." This was Alec's idea, I wonder what is taking Bella.

Bella, the one and only love of my life, oh how I wish I cold take back what happened all those years ago.

I was looking at the Mitsubishi noticing there was room for only four people.

"Mom! You look..." Jane said this as I looked up.

Bella my beautiful looked even more so. She was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her legs so well. A purple v-neck blouse , it was showing her cleavage it a bit more than usual, but not trashy at all. Some silver 5 in heels, and a leather jacket, minimal make up. A necklace that settled nicely between her breasts and her hair half up and half down.

"B...B...Bella you look amazing" Even that couldn't express how I felt. I was ready to run to her but I couldn't move.

"Thank you Edward." Sweet sweet voice..but why can't I move, I was about voice this but I was stopped.

_**(In Eddie's mind) "Don't come near me yet, i'm not ready for you to be close yet." Bella was doing this to me? Why?**_

_**"Bella why? I...fine...I..I won't go near you tonight."**_

_**"Thank you Edward...maybe later...j..jj..just not right now."**_

"Mom you look amazing and now that we have established that, can we go now?" Wow Jane sure wants to leave.

"Kay...did you guys figure out how we are going to get to the club?" She sounds enthusiastic but she doesn't exactly look like she wants to go anymore. Did I ruin her fun evening?

_**(Eddie's mind) "Stop Edward. Don't think like that. I just want to go and have a little fun so perk up and don't down my mood!" When did Bella get an attitude?**_

_**"Um...ok.**_

* * *

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

"We decided that we would take the bikes and the Cullen's in one of the cars. But one of them is gonna need to be on the bike with you cuz we can't squish them into the Volvo we just got for your coronation...opps." Cheezus why on earth can't we.

"Fine, who wants to go with me?" I knew that really they all wanted to ride with me but then again no because they wanted Edward to be with me.

_"Me! Wait I think maybe Eddie should go, he and Bell's need to reconnect. Maybe he'll get some? No probably not, I will though. Rosie such a beauty...," damn Emmett hasn't changed._

_"Hmm, should I ask? I haven't riden a bike in like forever." Maybe Rose will go if I ask._

_"Nope Izzy, Bella, whatever you liked being called." Ha, Alice knows me too well._

_"Sorry Bells, Alice has made up our minds." Oh my cheezus, he is so whipped._

_"She doesn't want me to go with her so why even think about it." Hmm, maybe I should ask Eddie..._

"Rose, Eddie, which one of you will come with me? Why did I just say that.

"Edward why don't you go. I'm going with Em and the others." Rooosssee!

That's when everyone jumped on there rides and left except me and Edward.

"Let's just go already." Man, my mood is pretty sour.

I got on and he stood there a moment, he shook his head and got on behind me. At first he didn't want to touch me at all, but when I stepped on the gas he weaved his arms around my waist.

We zipped through the streets and got in there record time. 4 minutes and 12 seconds!

As always people (vampires) seemed to be amazed by my beauty and whistled like a bunch of animals. There was a line, but as it is my club after all, so I walked toward the entrance with Edward on my heels.

That's when I noticed everyone else was here but they were arguing with the bouncer.

"Yo what the hell is going here?" Haha I sound mean. The minute I said that everyone froze and looked really really scared. Tonights bouncer was Garrett, he was an American nomad who came to work for me awhile back. He likes the excuse being 'the Bouncer' who gets to kick people out of the place.

"H..hey there I..izzy." Ha he better be scared of me. I kick his ass when I get bored and he doesn't like it, he should be happy that I even acknowledge him, I normally ignore people.

"Must I repeat myself Garrett?" Guess I gotta put on my boss mask on! Whoopie!

"N...nn..no. Its just that these four say they are with you and the gang." He was pointing to Jazz, Rose, Em, and Ali. _I like nicknames, ooh maybe I should give everyone a nickname._ What da fudge if someone were ever able to peek into my mind they would probably question my sanity.

"Well _Garry _as a matter of fact they are accompanying us, so is the one behind me." I pointed my thumb behind me while glancing at Edward.

"Penny head?" OH MY GOSH! The minute he said that I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yep" He let them in and we got our party on. I was about to go get a drink when i heard a screeching voice.

"Eddie is that you, omg, what are you doing here?" I turn to look at Tanya Denali the biggest whore on the face of this earth.

* * *

I know I know horrible right? I was thinking about making them argue in the nxt chap? Should I? Give some feedback por favor? (Por favor is please in spanish for those of you who don't speak) ;) Thanks fo reading, not sure when nxt chap will be...so pls dont kill me!

_**Midnite**_


	16. Kick Ass!

Okie dokie people...I've been thinking that it is about time there was some action in this so called story of mine.

Action scenes are noot my forte so please enjoy and don't make fun of it.

_**Midnite**_

* * *

**Bella**_** P.O.V**_

"Hi Tanya" Wow you could tell big time that Edward didn't like her. Obviously she still thinks she can get him, she is so darn pesistent.

"Hey Tanya" I said it with such fake enthusiasm you would think for a moment if it was fake or not.

I'm good at lying...it's what I do best.

"Who the hell are you?" She doesn't remember me? _Oh my cheese this is a dream come true!_

"Ahh Taytay, I'm hurt that you don't remember me!" Ha Taytay came about when I was with the Cullen's, it was an inside joke that she didn't know. Only the Cullen's knew, we used to make fun of her all the time.

I gave her the nickname after our first encounter. Not long after I moved in with the Cullen's the Denali's came for a visit. Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazer were great I liked them instantly. But from the beginning I never liked Tanya, she gave a bad feeling. When she saw Edward he ran to him, they hadn't noticed me yet till Edward ran towards me away from Tanya. I was ten and he just met and still liked me more than her.

"Only one person besides the Cullen's calls me by that stupid name. Hello Bella," she sneered, gosh she looks angry yet I don't give a FLY!

_**(In Tanya's head)**_

_**"What the hell is she doing here? I thought she was dead!" -T**_

_**"HI!" - B**_

_**"WTF? Can she read my mind?" -T**_

_**"Yep I can, so if I were you I would stay quite!" - B**_

"Whatever, I didn't come here to talk to you I came to be with my boyfriend!" That is major bull.

"How many times must I repeat myself, I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Yay Go Eddie!

"Yes you are, the minute this stupid biatch comes back you run back, but not this time. (To me now) Edward is miine, and you can't have him!" She did not just say that.

"You did not just say that to me."

"Of course I did, you are no one special, and as far as I can tell you can only read minds so I'll have no problem beating your ass!"

"Fuck this shit!" I was about to jump her ass but I got beat to it.

"Who in God's name do you think you are to be talking like that to my mother." Jane is a sweetheart.

"Look biatch we may be family but do not talk to our sister that way!" Ha Rose and Ali said it at the same time.

"If you ever say anything to her again I'll bitch slap your ass!" This is what most of the girls said, the rest of the crew as in Corin, Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata.

"Who knew, Bells is popular?" Sheesh sarcasm much?

"Well when you are the Princess of the Volturi it gets to you." The secong I said Volturi she froze and looked scared shitless. I gave her a grin.

"W...ww..what did you just say?"

"You heard her, she is the new Princess!" Relax people don't stress yourself out thinking to hard.

"Your the _Dark Princess Assasin_?" DPA for short young children!

"Yeah I guess so."

"Ha! You thought I would believe that BS?" She started laughing so hard I was getting pissed off, NOBODY survives when I get pissed off! But before I could go kick her arse, using my powers would be to easy, everyone in the club started to watch as Ali, Rose, Ren, Rin, Jay,Di, and Eli jumped her ass!

_**(Ali = Alice, Rose = Rosalie, Ren = Renata, Rin = Corin, Jay = Jane, Di = Heidi, and Eli = Chelsea..oh and you pronounce it as Ellie)**_

_Ahh nicknames are fun...hmm who else can I give a nicname to? Ooops back to the fight._

Ali and Rose were holdng Tanya down while Ren and Rin were looking for scissors. Jay, Di, and Eli were kicking punching, scratching, spitting, karate chopping, and anything else you could think of to the poor biatch.

The more they hurt her the more she screamed and tried to fight back. When Jay hit her in the head Tanya would try to scratch her, then Di would kick her legs cuz she was distracted. When Tanya focused on Di, Eli would spit in her face and karate chopped her arm almost taking it off. Then she would stare at Eli and Jay would hit her again. They kept going around and around.

It was hysterical...well it was till Em, Jaz, and Eddie tried to stop them. But Fix, Santi, Ace, Demi, and Ton got in there way. But after they started to rip off her arms I stopped them.

_**[Fix = Felix, Santi = Santiago, Ace = Alec, Demi = Demetri, and Ton = Afton, i'm not very creative lol ;)]**_

_Hehe...there nicknames are funny!_

"Ok that's enough get off of her." I yelled really loud and they all froze. They each took one step away from her and glared with every step they took. But I just realized that while I was thinking about the guys nicknames that Ren and Rin found scissors. Never let the girls near scissors! They had cut her hair so now it was as long as her chin. She no longer had long boncy curls of strawberry blonde hair.

I burst into laughter and so did everyone else in the club.

She put her arm back on, she looked sore and pissed off yet scared beyond belief.

"You stupid bitches how dare you beat me up just wait till Carlisle and Esme hear about this." Haha just wait...3...2...1..

"We saw the whole thing Tanya." Who haw! I teleported them here without no one noticing.

She put on a scared face pretending to cry.

"Oh Esme the girls hurt me soo bad." She ran to Esme and put her arms around her, till Esme raised her hand and slapped Tanya.

"Esme?" Ha the bitch was surprised but if looks could kill Tanya would be dead!

"If you ever come near me or my family so help me I'll set you on fire myself and dance on your ashes." Wow who knew Esme could be so..so..so intimidating?

"Just wait till I tell Carmen, Eleazer, Irina, and Kate, they will back me up." Wait one more second.

3...2...1...

"No we won't Tanya, we have lived with your irresponsibility for too long. You will always be family but we can only tolerate so much till you get punished." Ha go Carmen!

"What she said. (To Esme and everyone) Sorry about Tanya she has a lot of problems. We'll just take her and leave." eleazer has always been a good person. I makes sense that he is with Carmen, they were destined to be together.

As they were leaving you could hear what Kate and Irina were saying to Tanya.

"Tanya how could you be so stupid?"

"Me? What the fuck are you talking about Irina?"

"Irina is right the fact you are still alive is amazing."

"What in the name of Volturi are you talking about?"

"Just what you said, Bella is the new Princess of the Volturi."

After that I stopped listening. I looked at the girls and my eyes started to water, the tears were gonna fall but I wouldn't let them. They really care.

"I think maybe we should just go home, you need your sleep and we can come back another time." Jane knows me so well.

"Ok," I nodded and started to walk back to my bike.

Edward stared at me and got on after I asked him if he was coming.

On the way there with his arms around my waist I felt safe, secure like nothing bad would ever happen to me anymore.

"Edward when we get back do you mind coming with me to my room, we need to talk."

"Sure...anything for you." He gripped me tighter and I stepped on the gas a little more. I felt myself smile and I could feel Edward's emotions. He was excited but scared. I grinned at the idea of him being scared of little ol' me. Irony was here cuz most people are scared but are too scared to admit it.

We arrived before the others did so I sent them a message saying not to bother me anymore today.

They all said good night, so me and Edward walked hand in hand to my room.

When we got in I knew what I was going to do.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I kissed him, and he responded!

* * *

Okay hope you liked it. It took awhile for me to come up with this. The nxt chap will be coming soon.

**Midnite**


	17. A Chance & War

Hi again people! It seems as though you liked the last chap. So I hope you will feel the same about this one. I've noticed that I have been making gramatical mistakes so i'm sorry about that.

_**Midnite ;)**_

* * *

_**Edward** **P.O.V.**_

She kissed me!

No she is kissing me!

After who knows how long I realized that we were on her bed. When we finally broke apart from each other we were breathing hard.

I looked at her and she at me.

She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them she sat up, they held confusion, hurt, but also happiness and longing.

"Sorry I don't know what got over me." Well I'm not sorry.

"I know what happened." I do. She still has some feelings for me, Tanya just brought them back up.

"Really? Then explain." She sounded annoyed so she does know.

"You feel the way I have always felt for you. The night I left was the hardest thing I have ever done." I regret leaving everyday of my existence.

"The hardest thing you have done? Don't give me that bullshit Edward. You don't care about me, you never did. You proved it the moment you left." She looked livid and I was scared beyond belief.

"I regret leaving Bella. Why can't you understand that? I left for a reason. I thought you deserved a real life, a human one. Not one with a bloodsucking monster like me." My voice was getting louder but I don't care she needs to know how I feel.

"Why don't I understand? No Edward, why don't you undertsand? I love you, I always have and always will. I already had a life, an amazing one with you guys. But you had to take it from me, my second chance at family was ripped away the moment you left and never came back." I feel like crap! Why am I such a stupid vampire.

"I know that now. But then after the stupid incident with Jasper, I couldn't think straight, all I thought about was your safety. I know that because of me you lost the only family you thought would never leave you. But I convinced them that I had found you another family who would take good care of you. You never met them did you?" I had found I nice family that would her in till we came back, even though we weren't going to.

"No I didn't. After you left the others came, they let me grow up till I was 17, before turning me. They are the only family that I haven't lost."

"I'm sorry I really am. Just please give me another chance. Please!" I was on my knees begging at this point.

She knelt in front of me and covered my hands with her own.

"Ok, but so help me, if you break my heart again I won't hesitate to hurt you...or my friends...or my family...maybe even yours since they like me more." She had a small smile.

I smiled the biggest smile in the world before jumping up with her in my arms. I hugged her and started spinning her, she started to laugh and I couldn't help but join her.

"Edward put me down." I stopped and gently put her down.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Omg!

I actually agreed to try things out again with Edward.

After me put me down, I jumped on him, but instead of falling on the floor, we landed my om bed. Thank the lord for powers!

We got comfortable on the bed and we just layed there all night. Around 5 in the morning I decided I needed to take a shower, so I told Edward to go do the same.

Then by 6 he was in my room again. We were listening to Claire de Lune when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I aleady knew who it was, so I sat up and got a bit tense.

"Hey Princess how are you...," ahh why did it have to be Aro.

"Wassup pops!" Hehe trying to play it off. Edward was silent and tense, I could feel his nervousness.

"What is HE doing here? I thought you didn't like him anymore." Farfignewton he is angry.

"Well for your information I did, and still do, like him. Plus I'm giving him a chance to redeem himself, so we are kinda like..dating...I guess." I stared at Aro and he stared back, before turning around and walking out. But he started to yell before he was out.

"You break her heart again, and you'll wish you were actually dead dead." I felt Edward shiver, I couldn't help but giggle.

"No problem Sir, wouldn't want any other way." I looked at Edward like he was crazy and he just shrugged it off.

When we finally had the room to ourselves, we were interrupted again by the crew.

The Cullens are now apart of it, even Carlisle and Esme.

They barged in like there was a war going on outside.

"Bella we have a problem." They all shouted, it kind of hurt my ears.

"Edward why are you lying around Bella, I thought she hated your guts?" Gosh can't people believe I have given him a chance?

"SHUT UP! Ok one at a time, what in the name of chocolate covered gummy bears do ya need?" They first froze before bursting into fits of laughter.

"I think they have gone mentally insane." Edward is right.

"Sorry but you started to sound all mean till you said chocolate covered gummy bears." Hardy har har.

"Does it matter? Just what did you want?" Chocolate covered gummy bears are good...I need a nap.

"Well we trying to tell you there is a probem but you won't listen to us!" Agh stupid Heidi.

"I'm listening now so...," I'm hungry what should I eat? Hmmmm?

"There are a bunch of newborns wreaking havoc all over Seattle. There have been like 25 missing murders within the last month." Fuckin' A!

"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner, like I don't know the beginning of the second FUCKING WEEK!" I yelled/growled at them. They looked scared. Good thing, agh shit another stupid war!

"We are so sorry, we didn't think it through." Jane Should Have Known Better!

"No Shit Sherlock, now there are 25 families that don't know what the fuck happened to there family member." Even though I am a vampire I still respect humans.

I stalked off with everyone following me, Edward was holding my hand an wouldn't let go. I mean I could have made him but he was the only reason why I hadn't killed the others yet, let alone torture them. I really didn't want the Cullen's seeing this side to me.

I stopped when we reached the garage and held oout my hand, everyone besides the Cullen's took it before getting a bag of weapons ready.

Because I can take everyone's power I had Aro's but it was modified so I could only use it when I wanted to.

They each had a piece of the puzzle that was this soon to be war.

Two nomadic covens had decided to settle in Seattle and they did not want to share the area. They think there are about 10 newborns, 5 for each coven. There are 3 vamps in one coven and 2 in the other.

"Ok we have everything I called Garrett to get the plane ready, we leave the minute you want to." Corin is right, I'm more calm now and we have job to do.

"We leave now. (To Cullen's) Sorry you guys but I have to go, I'll see you guys when I come back next week." Yep a week, I finally decide to give Eddie a chance and I gotta leave.

"I'm going with you." I look at Edward, and all I can think is no he will get hurt.

"No, you will stay right here, where it is safe."

"No, we are all going, sorry sis, we lost you once we won't lose you again." Stupid Em you don't know what you are getting yourself into.

"Sorry Em, but no, it is too dangerous for you to go." I frown and tears want to spill but I'm not letting them.

"I know what war is like Bella, I can help." Jasper could since he was in the Southern War with Maria.

"No Jazz, you have Alice to worry about, you may have experience but it would be best if you all stayed here."

"How come the others get to go?" Rose too?

"Well they are the one's who have always gone when something needs to be dealt with. they have trained for this, you have not." Stop asking please.

"Sweetheart we want to go with you." Not Esme an Carlisle.

"No, I can't lose you guys again, I lose vampires constantly when I have to clean up the stupid war, I can't lose you all, I won't be able to protect you all. I won't be able to live with myself if one of you get hurt." Now the tears were coming out, and they wouldn't stop.

I finally crack and Jane comes to pick me up, Edward tries to reach for me but Jane hisses at him.

"If you really want to come get in the cars." Jane why?

She hands me to Alec who rocks me back and forth like a child in the backseat of a the car and we speed off to the airport.

When we get to the airport I finally calmed myself enough and we start to board the plane. We sit in our seats and Edward sits next to me. I look at him with sad eyes and look back out the window at the clouds.

I have a weird feeling something bad is going to happen, as we head to our supposed doom, I think about what could happen.

* * *

Hey you guys sorry for the long wait...hope you liked it...nxt chap might take awhile...

_**Midnite**_** ;)**


End file.
